Animal Crossing: The Greatest Adventures
Animal Crossing: The Greatest Adventures is a new Animal Crossing film that is somewhat a sequel to the first anime film, but this film is going to be in English and Japanese. And it's also going to be a 3-D movie. This is going to have new characters, new events, and a new story as well. Plot The film starts with a ride on the railroad train, and Rover is shown speaking to a person and asks the person what his name is. The person answers "Connor", then says to him "it's cool", which means it's a boy. Rover then gives Connor at least 3 questions and he answers 2 "A" choices and one "B" choice. Rover asks Connor to name a destination, and Connor names it Kingston. The train stops for Kingston. Connor is so excited to enjoy and live in Kingston. Connor sees Isabelle and greets her, but suddenly hears Tom Nook calling him, Tom Nook arrives and greets Connor and gives him his information. Tom Nook lets Connor choose a house. Connor chooses a house and tells Tom Nook that he likes it. He then pays Tom Nook 1,000 bells, but Tom Nook realizes that it's not enough. Tom Nook then asks Connor to come into Nookingtons' to recieve jobs. Connor then goes to the Town Hall to meet Pelly, Phyllis, and Tortimer (who's retiring and letting Connor be the mayor of Kingston). They greet him, except for Phyllis (who is mean to every single villager). Connor hurries to Tom Nook's shop and Tom Nook gives him at least 6 jobs. Connor has done them, and so, Tom Nook allows him to shop and also still keep working like what he did. Tom Nook introduces Connor to Timmy and Tommy, the twins. Connor browses and shops for a while, then outta the shop, he is able to play and speak with his good friends, catch fish and insects, dig up fossils and pitfalls and make a lot of cash. The very next day, Mr. Resetti pops out and converses with Toby. Toby continues to enjoy the fun and excitement with his good friends, go to the city, greet his good friends again, then writes letters to his parents and his good friends in his house. He then plays with his good friends again and again 'til the day ends. At night time, K.K. Slider arrives and Connor asks him to play Michael Jackson,s Thriller. K.K. plays his song, and everybody then cheers. Connor is now ought to socialize with his good friends. He then takes Roald to his house for a sleepover. Connor's parents arrive at his house and they get interested with Connor socializing with Roald. Voice Cast ◾Connor Horsecroft = Connor(voice) ◾Tom Hanks = Tom Nook (voice) ◾Meryl" Streep = Pelly (voice) ◾Sandra Bullock= Phyllis (voice) ◾Hank Azaria = Tortimer (voice) ◾Johnny Depp = Axel (voice) ◾Nicole Kidman = Frobert (voice) ◾Jodie Foster = Monique (voice) ◾Angelina Jolie = Tiffany (voice) ◾Pamela Hayden = Roald (voice) ◾Pierce Bronson = Pierce (voice) ◾Jesse McCartney = Gruff (voice) ◾Melissa Altro = Tutu (voice) ◾Kath Soucie = Pinky (voice) ◾Jim Cummings = Mr. Resetti (voice) ◾Samuel L. Jackson = Don Resetti (voice) ◾Craig Ferguson = Blathers (voice) ◾Sandy Fox = Celeste (voice) ◾Grey DeLisle Griffin = Margie (voice) ◾Tara Charendoff = Tommy (voice) ◾Nancy Cartwright = Timmy (voice) ◾Frank Welker = K.K. Slider (voice) ◾Veronica Taylor = Reese (voice) ◾Eric Stuart = Cyrus (voice) Category:Movies Category:Ideas Category:Video games Category:Animal Crossing Category:A